Some People Wait A Lifetime
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Some people search forever. Wat's never had to look too far because the love of his life has always been within his sight. The journey for glory and riches brings him closer to her than ever before. Wat/OC. Please R&R! M for language and content.


**Summary: **Some people search forever. Wat's never had to look too far because the love of his life has always been within his sight. The journey for glory and riches brings him closer to her than ever before. Wat/OC. Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _A Knight's Tale _or its characters. I only own Alexandria Greene. I don't own any script used in this story.

**A/N: **So, this is my first update in a while. Sorryyy! I've been trying to get some art practice in, and then I was making pizzas by hand and God knows what else. Plus I've got a few long shifts at work coming up so I'll be very tired.

Anyway, I love A Knight's Tale and finally have decided to write a fic. The relationship between Wat and the OC has no focus really in this chapter as it is the opening, but as the story builds, there will be lots of detail and interaction. Hope you enjoy!

xxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

><p><strong>Some People Wait A Lifetime <strong>

**Chapter One**

Sir Ector wasn't looking too well.

Alexandria, Roland, Will and Wat had been faithful to him for many years, and now he was obviously ill, they all felt a little lost. Alexandria bit her lip as she stood by Will, worrying about how they'd carry on with no knight to serve should anything have happened to him. He looked...well...dead from where she was. She'd seen a few dead bodies in her time. She knew how they looked and he looked like one. Her silence was broken by Will as he spoke to Roland.

"Should we help him?" Will asked, "He has to be in the lists in two minutes. Two minutes or forfeit."

"Help may be beyond him." Alexandria sighed, running a hand through her thick golden locks, "He looks dead to me."

Roland and Will felt concern flood their systems, and Roland nodded to Will, holding his hand out for the cloth pieces the light blonde squire had up his nostrils. Alexandria sighed, smoothing out her cream dress and folding her arms before shielding her eyes from the burning sun above them.

"Lend us those." Roland said, Will taking the pieces out of his nose.

"Right," He said, handing Roland the piece to go up his right nostril, "Left."

"Thank you." The older squire replied, placing them in the correct place and heading over to Sir Ector.

He felt to see if there was any breathing, and as Wat appeared from the distance, Alexandria gazed up at him tearfully with her bright blue eyes, absolutely riddled with worry while Roland looked defeated. That wasn't good news. Wat immediately wondered what the matter was, seen as Alexandria rarely got upset.

"Dead." Roland said as he placed the visor of the helmet down over Sir Ector's face.

"Eh?" Will asked while Alexandria turned in shock.

Wat was oblivious and approached them unaware of what was wrong. That was normal for poor Wat. He was the last to find out everything. He'd be angry and upset when he realised what was wrong, Alexandria knew that.

"Three scores to none after two lances." He said with a grin, "All Sir Ector needs to do is not fall off his horse and we've won!"

"He's dead." Roland repeated a little louder, watching Alexandria's face fall, mainly because of the knight's death but also because she was starving hungry and he was the only way they could get food.

Without him being there to win the match, there was no way they could get food, and Alexandria had no idea how long she could last without food. She'd been close to fainting a few times and the others were also feeling starving hungry.

"What do you mean, dead?" Wat asked, earning an incredulous look from Roland.

"The spark of his life is smothered in shite." Roland said matter-of-factly, "His spirit is gone, but his stench remains. Does that answer your question?"

Will turned to Alexandria who had covered her mouth as her grief washed over her while Wat completely flew off the handle. It was an expected reaction, and the group had grown accustomed to it. It was horrible for all to bear witness to but life had to go on and now...They were on their own.

"No..." Wat breathed, "No, no, no, no! No, he sleeps! Rouse him!"

He hurried towards Roland feeling the panic of the lack of food and the lack of master. No place on the earth any more. He looked to Alexandria, Will and Roland hopelessly before becoming more distressed.

"We're minutes from victory! I haven't eaten in three days!"

"None of us have, Wat!" Will snapped, hearing Alexandria sniffle as she tried to wipe her eyes.

"We need to fetch a priest." Roland said, leaving the body.

"No, he's not dead!" Wat screamed, going up to the body and knocking on the helmet, "Wake up! Come on!"

Then he began kicking the body, calling the deceased knight a manky git amongst other things while Alexandria went to try and restrain him in her upset state. She begged him, she pulled him away but he wasn't having any of it.

Then a jousting official arrived on his horse to inform the group that Sir Ector needed to report immediately or forfeit the match. Will and Roland blocked out the struggle from behind while Alexandria restrained Wat and calmed him the best she could.

"You can't change this, Wat, you need to leave it. Leave him be." She begged, "Please...We've lost our master, you need to treat his body with respect."

"Strip his armour. I'm riding in his place." Will said suddenly, shocking the young man and woman as they stared at him.

"Pardon?" Alexandria asked, looking to Roland and back at Will.

"I'm riding in his place. Help me, please." The squire begged, earning disapproving looks from Alexandria and Roland as Wat helped him into the armour.

"What's your name, William?" Roland asked as he glared at the younger squire.

When Will didn't reply, Roland looked a little surprised and Alexandria just tried to keep calm after the shock of watching Wat beat the body of their master.

"I'm asking you, William Thatcher, to answer me with your name."

He glared at Will who glared in return before he continued, while Will just carried on being dressed up by Wat.

"It's not Sir William," Roland said, "It's not Count, or Duke, or Earl William. It's certainly not King William."

"I'm aware of that." Will replied with a scowl.

"You have to be of noble birth to compete." Alexandria said, even though she knew Will wouldn't like it.

"A detail! The landscape is food." He said, "Do you want to eat or don't you?"

Alexandria turned away and headed over to the edge of the verge, angry at Will for his tone towards her.

"If the nobles find out who you are, there'll be the Devil to pay." Roland warned, earing nothing but a cheeky smile from Will.

"Then pray that they don't."

The group got ready and then headed towards the arena. They had to hurry there in order to get Will into the contest in time. They needed to win because they needed to eat. Alexandria was growing weak, and Wat was just ready to eat anything and everything. Will and Roland didn't feel as bad but they worried for Alexandria's health. As they drew closer, Roland reminded Will to put down the visor while Alexandria rushed ahead to alert the officials that they were there.

All were nervous about this. Will just had to stay on the horse and stay unharmed. As long as he stayed on the horse they'd win.

"The score stands at three lances to none, in favour of Sir Ector." The announcer said, indicating Will who he believed was Sir Ector.

He then looked to both opponents before turning to the other knight. This was a big moment for Will and the others. Will was getting a taste of the life he'd dreamed of while the others needed him to win so they could at least eat and get home.

"Lord Philip of Aragon. Stand ye ready?" He asked, earning a raised lance from the other knight before he turned to look towards Will, "Sir Ector. Stand ye ready?"

Will raised his lance, trying to quell his nerves as the crowds cheered waiting for the event to begin.

"Ready?" Alexandria asked.

"I tilted against Sir Ector many times, you know." Will pointed out, while Wat had a point to make and couldn't help but feel a bit angry with Will for speaking to Alexandria as he did.

"In practice as his target. You were never allowed to strike him." He said, while Will cut him off as usual.

"Badger me not with details."

"The landscape then. Stay on the horse." Roland said sharply, "He needs three points to so a broken lance won't win it for him. He has to knock you off the horse."

"I know how to score, Roland." Will said as the seriousness of the moment sunk in for him, "I've waited my whole life for this moment."

"You've waited your whole life for Sir Ector to shite himself to death?" Wat asked, which made Alexandria roll her eyes.

Then they saw the flag come down slowly, and their hearts all began to race as the flag was pulled up and away, starting the final charge.

-TBC-

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! <strong>

**Thanks for reading so far! **

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
><strong>


End file.
